


One Hand In My Pocket

by Teeelsie



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 5+1, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teeelsie/pseuds/Teeelsie
Summary: Five times Steve had exactly what Danny needed in his pockets and one time he didn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KippyVee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KippyVee/gifts).



> Pure fluff inspired by this .gif I found here:
> 
> http://topaz119.tumblr.com/post/152202717084/marciellesmusings-five-0fever
> 
> A gift for KippyVee, my very generous and excellent beta. Who I did not give this to to look at, so all glaring errors are my own.

 

**5 times Steve had exactly what Danny needed in his pockets and 1 time he didn’t.**

 

** 1. **

“Damn it,” Danny mutters in frustration, staring at his phone.

 

“What?” Steve asks around a mouthful of food.  He's peering at Danny from across the picnic table as he stabs five shrimp at once onto his fork.  The stakeout that they expected to last a couple hours the evening before had gone through the entire night and well into the morning before the suspect finally showed.  By the time they got the cuffs on him they’d been exhausted and starving, never mind the couple of extra hours it took to process the guy. 

 

“My cell phone’s dead,” Danny sighs, staring in amazement as Steve shoves the massive fork-full of food into his mouth.  After a few seconds, he shakes himself out of his horrified fascination and looks back down at his phone.  “Rachel’s gonna be pissed,” he mutters.

 

“Why?”

 

Danny sighs again, leaning over to tip his barely-touched plate of food into the garbage can behind the table, his appetite suddenly gone.  “Because I was supposed to call her before she and Stan leave for Maui in,” he pauses and looks down at his watch, “sixteen minutes, to get the run-down on Grace’s schedule before I pick her up from school today.” 

 

“You can use my phone,” Steve offers, but Danny shakes his head.

 

“I don’t even know what her number is, can you believe that?  I don’t ever have to dial it – I just have it in my contacts.”  He groans and leans over, dropping his head onto the table with a loud thunk.

 

A few seconds later, Danny hears something clatter onto the table next to his head and he looks up to see a portable phone charger lying in front him.

 

“What…?  Where did that come from?” Danny asks in surprise.

 

“My pocket,” Steve answers, not looking at Danny because he's too focused on chasing the last couple of slippery shrimp around his plate.

 

Danny squints at him.  “Your pocket?”

 

Steve glances up for an instant before dropping his eyes back down to his food.  “Yeah, my pocket,” Steve says, chewing ravenously.

 

“Who keeps a portable phone charger in their pocket?” Danny asks incredulously.

 

Steve swallows his last mouthful and stares mournfully at his empty plate.  “Well, obviously, I do… Danno,” Steve smirks, standing up and heading first for the garbage can, then back to the food truck for another order.

 

“Hey!  I told you not to call me that!” Danny yells after him distractedly, then plugs his phone into the charger.  It blinks to life almost immediately.  “Crazy son of a …” Danny mutters under his breath but he’s interrupted by the stabbing sequence from ‘Psycho’.  He presses the button and connects the call.  “Rachel.  Before you start, I’m sorry…”

 

Five minutes later, Danny lets out a relieved breath just as Steve sits back down at the table, putting fresh plates of food in front of each of them.   Danny eyes the plate appreciatively, his appetite returned, then looks up when a shadow falls across the table.  Kamekona is standing next to him with his hand out.

 

Danny turns and scrutinizes Steve.  “You carry a portable phone charger in your pants’ pocket yet you conveniently never seem to have a wallet on you.”

 

Steve just smiles and shovels another mountain of food into his mouth.  Danny sighs, digs out his own wallet, and slaps twenty dollars into Kamekona’s hand.

 

 

** 2. **

“Steve!  Over here!” Danny yells from across the room.

 

Steve darts over to where his partner is crouched on the floor under a small table.  Without looking up, Danny extends his arm out and holds his hand out toward Steve.

 

“What?” Steve asks.

 

“Gimme the multi-tool I know you have in your pocket,” he says, wiggling his fingers impatiently.

 

Steve rolls his eyes and reaches into the side pocket on his cargo pants, roots around for a second, and then drops the requested item into Danny’s hand.

 

Thirty seconds later, Danny emerges from under the table, his hair mussed and knees dirty, but the small caliber bullet they had been searching for unmistakably in the grip of the needle-nose pliers of the tool.

 

“Thank you,” Danny says, releasing the bullet into his own open palm, then handing the tool back to Steve.

 

A small smile quirks up on Steve’s lips.  “You’re welcome.”

 

 

 **3.**  

They both see Kono go down as the perp slashes a knife into her leg and they sprint toward her.  They’re running from different directions and, at a glance, Danny can see Steve digging into the front of his tac vest as he barrels forward.  Danny shifts his focus back to Kono, worried about how much blood he can see is already pouring out of her thigh.  As he approaches, he bends, skidding the last several feet on his knees, and as he slides, he raises a hand up high and feels what he needs slap into his palm.  Steve blows by them, gun raised and yelling for the suspect to stop.

 

Danny rips open the package in his hand and quickly presses gauze onto the wound.  “It’s okay, Kono.  You’re gonna be okay, babe,” Danny reassures her as he holds the gauze in place and then swiftly wraps the pressure bandage around it.  She grimaces in pain but nods her head at his words.  By the time the ambulance arrives eight minutes later, Danny’s hands are covered in Kono’s blood and she’s unconscious, but the supplies have done their job and the bleeding has stopped completely.  Danny's resting back on his heels getting his breathing back under control when Steve drags the bloodied suspect back through the door.  He sees Steve look anxiously at the departing ambulance, then back toward him and Danny gives a slow nod of his head.  Steve tips his chin up in acknowledgement and Danny can see the relief on his face as he shoves the suspect toward the Camaro. 

 

 

** 4. **

The scene is a mess.  The perps are strewn around in various states of consciousness thanks to Steve’s maybe-overly-aggressive approach to police work. 

 

Danny is surprised at how he isn’t surprised by it anymore. 

 

He flips one of the guys onto his stomach and slides the zip-ties onto his wrists, tightening them with a quick flick, then moves on to another and does the same thing.  When he stands up again, he doesn’t bother to check his vest for another pair, because he only ever carries two. 

 

As he turns, though, he sees Steve walking past him and he reaches out.  Neither of them stops - they move in concert, seamless - and Steve just lifts his elbow as Danny slips his hand into Steve’s tac-vest pocket to smoothly retrieve what he needs.  Steve moves on, and with two more zip-ties in his hand, Danny secures of the last two suspects lying on the ground. 

 

 

** 5. **

“Oh Fuck… Danny… come _on_ …” Steve gasps, dropping his head back down on his pillow and squeezing his eyes shut.

 

Danny slides his fingers out and releases Steve’s cock from his mouth with an obscenely exaggerated pop.  “You tryin’ to tell me you’re ready, babe?” he asks, a slightly devilish grin on his face.

 

“Jesus, _yes_ , I’m ready… I’m _ready_ already,” Steve begs, choking on a frustrated laugh.

 

Danny sweeps his arm down and grabs Steve’s cargo pants from the floor, going immediately to the small, pocket-inside-a-pocket where he knows he’ll find exactly what he needs.

 

Thirty seconds later, the condom is on and Danny is sinking deep inside of Steve.  Steve releases a primal groan as Danny buries his face in his neck.  “Yeeaahhh…” Steve murmurs, then hums in pleasure, grasping Danny's head and turning him so he can capture Danny’s mouth in a sloppy kiss. 

 

 

** Plus 1. **

Steve yelps and jumps back.  “What are you doing!?” he practically yells, batting Danny’s hand away as best he can from where he’s trying to get his hand into the side pocket of Steve’s cargo shorts.  Steve has a plate carrying two luscious steaks in one hand and a beer in the other, so he can't do much to stop the invasion.

 

Danny stops and gives Steve a quizzical look.  “What do you mean, what am I doing?” he scoffs.  “I’m getting the bottle opener,” he says, reaching again for the pocket.

 

Steve’s does his best to twist his body away without upending the steaks.  They’re very good steaks and if everything goes according to plan, it will be a very good night.  “I don’t have it,” he says quickly.   

 

“What’re you talking about, you always have a bottle opener in your pants,” Danny says incredulously.

 

“Not always,” Steve says defensively, turning his body a little more, working to keep the plate balanced.

 

Danny gapes at him and Steve feels his face flush warmly.  “Steven, I have known you for five years and in those five long, long, _long_ years, every single time you have given me a bottle of beer, you have procured a bottle opener from your pants pocket,” he scrutinizes Steve’s face then darts a glance down to his leg.  “Besides, I can _see_ you’ve got your pockets full of crap like you always do, don’t even try to tell me there’s no bottle opener in there,” Danny says, then reaches out and surprises Steve by grabbing his arm with one hand to hold him stationary then reaching his other hand down and digging into Steve’s clothes. 

 

Steve’s stuck with his hands full and if he fights back too hard, the steaks will be lost.  His shoulders sag in defeat. 

 

“See!” his partner declares smugly, yanking his hand back out and holding up his find in triumph. 

 

“Danny…” Steve starts, the name catching nervously in his throat.

 

Danny has gone completely still, stunned into silence as he stares at the object in his hand.

 

“Danny,” Steve says again, and watches as Danny shifts his gaze to Steve then back to the small, square box he is holding.

 

“Steve…?” Danny rasps, then focuses back on him, the intensity of his gaze making Steve’s face flush even more.  “Is this…?”

 

Steve sighs.  “Yeah… I guess I lost the element of surprise, huh?” a nervous smile flits across his face and Danny’s eyes duck back down to the box as his fingers slide across its velvety surface.

 

“Uh, no.  I would not say that.  I would say that I am very surprised, because this… this I did not expect,” he says.  He darts another glance at Steve’s face then looks back down and slowly opens the box to reveal two simple, matching bands.  He sucks in an audible breath and holds it while he stares at the silver-toned rings that seem to gleam in the moonlight. 

 

Steve watches him for a moment, then clears his throat.  “Uh, Danny,” he says tentatively, and Danny looks up at him with a startled expression.  “You’re being awfully quiet there, buddy.”  A small, uncomfortable laugh escapes him.   

 

Danny just blinks owlishly at him and Steve’s stomach drops.  This was not at all how this was supposed to go.

 

“Uh, okay,” Steve says quietly.  “I guess I’ll take that as a ‘no’.”  He sets down his beer and reaches out to take the box back. 

 

“No!” Danny all but yells and snaps the box shut, snatching his hand away, taking a step back and turning his upper torso away dramatically.

 

Steve freezes with his arm still extended outward.  “No?” he asks, confused, then swallows hard.

 

“ _Yes,_ ” Danny says.  “I mean, _no_.  You can’t have this back, and yes, I will marry you,” he clarifies, then he opens the box, pulls out the smaller of the two rings and slips it quickly onto his finger.  “No take-backs,” he adds defiantly.

 

“No take-backs?” Steve balks, but his relief is palpable.  “What’re you, ten?” he laughs.

 

“Shut up,” Danny says, but he’s smiling, too.  “Jesus, come ‘ere,” he says, taking the plate of steaks from Steve and dropping them none to gently onto the ground. 

 

Steve makes a distressed sound, because those were really good steaks, but before he can complain, Danny is grabbing Steve’s hand and shoving the other ring onto his finger.

 

“Uh, I don’t think we’re actually supposed to do this until the ceremony part,” Steve huffs, but doesn’t put up any real resistance.

 

“I don’t care,” Danny tells him and pulls him down into a searing kiss.

 

Minutes later, Steve tears his mouth away.  “This is not at all how I pictured this night going,” he pants into Danny’s mouth.

 

“I don’t care about that, either,” Danny says breathlessly.  “Please tell me you did not remove the condoms from your pocket when you took out the bottle opener,” the words are desperate against Steve’s neck as he presses the hard line of his cock against Steve’s thigh.

 

Steve groans and presses his own arousal into Danny’s hip, both of their hands digging feverishly in the outsized pocket of the cargo shorts.  Seconds later, Steve’s hand emerges victorious with a small gold square. 

 

“Best. Pocket. _Ever_ ,” Danny murmurs against Steve’s lips, and they are both laughing as they tumble down onto the grass.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for my 5-0 muse...
> 
> BTW, thank you to KatieTaylor who put in the hard work to figure out where that scene in the gif came from. It's from 4x03, about 3/4 of the way through the episode.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at teeelsie-posts.tumblr.com. Feel free to send messages or asks over there!


End file.
